


No te vayas『SilvAze』

by Sonye_San



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Romance, Sonic 2006
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤[One-Shot]♦Lemon.-Blaze... yo, yo no puedo vivir sin ti, no puedo. -la fue rodeando con sus brazos y acercándola a él con sutileza, como si la felina fuese una fina y frágil pieza de porcelana.Disclaimer: Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a  Sonic Team /SEGA ©
Relationships: Blaze the Cat & Silver the Hedgehog
Kudos: 2





	No te vayas『SilvAze』

** . **

Tomo el pomo de la puerta con cansancio, el metal de la perilla era tan frio que hacia k le recorriera un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. Giro la perilla y abrió la puerta, estaba a punto de salir pero él la detuvo. Blaze volteo a ver a Silver, la seriedad de la felina siempre presente en su rostro. El plateado la miro con los ojos entre cerrados, la aparto de la salida con suavidad, cerró la puerta muy lentamente y le puso seguro, la felina frunció el ceño.

—No, no permitiré que te vayas a la Sol dimensión, no sin mí. —Silver se colocó enfrente de la puerta, bloqueándole en paso total a Blaze.

La lavanda suspiró con frustración. —Tengo que hacerlo Silver, y tú no puedes venir conmigo. —se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con severidad, diciéndole con tan solo la mirada que se apartara de su camino, pero Silver seguía donde mismo, inmutado.

—Por favor, Blaze. —se acerco con lentitud a su faz, susurrándole con delicadeza.

La chica encendió su mano derecha en llamas y la acercó al rostro del erizo, sin expresión alguna, no le interesaba si el plateado terminaba calcinado, o al menos eso aparentaba la felina. —No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, Silver. Esto, lo que hay entre nosotros no puede ni siquiera comenzar. —Blaze bajó la mirada y apagó la llama de su mano, debió haberse ido en cuento tuvo la oportunidad, ese momento era doloroso para ella, e imaginaba que igualmente para el plateado.

Silver sonrió con ternura, le acarició la mejilla a la felina y la tomó de la barbilla para levantarle la mirada ambarina. Blaze se sorprendió al sentir el tacto de Silver en su piel, una sensación electrizante le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, e inconscientemente fue bajando sus parpados con lentitud y acercando a los labios del plateado.

—Blaze... yo, yo no puedo vivir sin ti, no puedo. —la fue rodeando con sus brazos y acercándola a él con sutileza, como si la felina fuese una fina y frágil pieza de porcelana.

—Yo tampoco Silver, no puedo. Te necesito conmigo. —Blaze se abrazo al cuello de Silver y se acercó a sus labios, los rozo con suavidad.

Los labios de ambos se fundieron en un tierno y dulce beso inocente, sus labios se movían con lentitud y precisión, parecían como si ambos pares estuvieran hechos los unos para los otros. Silver pegó aún más a Blaze a él, estaba realmente disfrutando del beso, pero algo le hacía desear que eso fuera aún más allá, aún más que un solo beso, que un tierno abrazo y unas cuantas palabras, sintió la necesidad de hacer algo más que eso, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Blaze abrió su boca en busca de un poco de aire, y se sonrojó hasta las orejas al sentir como Silver le introducía descaradamente la lengua, estaba a punto de apartarlo pero algo en ella no dejaba que reaccionara, todo lo contrario, comenzó a corresponder a ese beso que paso de ser uno inocente a uno totalmente diferente. Los minutos pasaron y los besos se hacían cada vez más intensos, la felina y erizo estaban demasiado rojos y acalorados.

Blaze comenzó a mover tímidamente sus manos por las púas de Silver, y el erizo comenzó a acariciarle con suavidad la espalda a la lavanda. Los labios de Silver se desviaron de la boca de la felina y comenzó a bajar hasta el cuello de la chica, Blaze se abrazó a él y soltó pequeños gemidos. La espalda de Blaze se pegó fuertemente a la pared gracias a Silver, la sensación de la lengua sobre su cuello la hacía decir el nombre del chico plateado y de aferrarse a la espalda de él. Ambos necesitaban más, mucho más.

—Si no quieres yo...—Pego su frente con la de ella, sus ambarinos ojos se cruzaron con los de la chica.

—No, quiero hacer esto, y quiero que sea contigo. —pegó sus labios a los de él y lo beso con dulzura, se separó y luego le sonrió de una manera bastante tierna, Silver no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

La rodeo fuertemente por la cintura y la encamino a la suave y solitaria cama, recostó a Blaze con suavidad en la cama y la comenzó a besar con desesperación, sus sentidos lo estaban guiando a algo totalmente desconocido para él y, al parecer, también le era incontrolable sus acciones. Las manos del plateado fueron recorriendo todo el cuerpo de la felina, deleitándose con cada detalle de este, sonriendo más y más con cada suspiro que salían de los labios de le felina. Silver miró la ropa de la felina y dejo de acariciar el cuerpo de su amada gatita. Blaze se sonrojo y abrió los ojos a más no poder cuando vio como Silver desgarraba su ropa y la iba dejando su cuerpo cada vez más al descubierto hasta dejarla en solo ropa interior.

Silver acarició desde el vientre de Blaze hasta sus senos cubiertos por su sostén, haciendo que la lavanda enrojeciera más. —No hace falta que te diga que eres mucho más perfecta de lo que me imagine...—Blaze lo miro a los ojos y ladeo la cabeza al ver que la mirada ambarina del plateado la miraba de una manera demasiado diferente a como la miraba normalmente, podía jurar que Silver la estaba devorando con tan solo sus ojos. —... pero, necesito que lo sepas, que sepas que te amo Blaze, que eres lo que necesito y mucho más. —Silver le dedicó una tierna y hermosa sonrisa, acompañada de una mirada llena de amor, de sentimiento.

—Yo también te amo mucho Silver. —una sonrisa se dibujo en su faz y volvió a unir sus labios a los de él, abrazándolo y atrayéndolo a ella.

Silver le arrancó el sostén a Blaze y fue depositando pequeños besos alrededor de los pezones de la felina, los gemidos fuertes no se hicieron esperar. Las manos del plateado fueron desde las caderas de la chica hasta llegar a los muslos de esta y repitió su camino varias veces. La lavanda pegó el cuerpo del erizo más a ella, sin parar de gemir por la sensación de los cálidos labios de Silver en sus senos. Los dientes del plateado se incrustaron en los pezones de su amada y tiró de ellos, gozando cada gemido que deba la chica. Los ronroneos de Blaze causaron una grave erección en Silver, cada sonido que ella emitía lo extasiaba cada vez más y hacía que la poca cordura que le quedaba se esfumara poco a poco.

Las bragas húmedas de Blaze pronto volaron por lo alto de la habitación y terminaron en el suelo. Silver de un momento a otro terminó siendo la presa de Blaze, pues ahora la felina estaba encima del erizo. Blaze sonrió con diversión y comenzó a ronronear fuerte, Silver arrugó las sabanas y la miró con deseo, necesitado de hacerla suya pero ya. El chico tomó de las caderas a la chica lavanda y la pego a las suyas, se dio la vuelta y pegó a Blaze con fuerza a la cama. Silver pegó sus caderas a las de Blaze por completo y fue acercando su miembro lentamente a los labios de la vagina hasta que termino metiendo lentamente su pene al sexo de la chica. Las lágrimas de Blaze fueron secadas rápidamente por las manos de Silver.

—¿Te estoy haciendo mucho daño? Si quieres paro. —susurró el plateado y paro de moverse.

Blaze negó. —No, tranquilo. No... no pares. —dijo con sonrojo. Silver le acarició la mejilla y le beso los labios.

Silver comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas contra las de la felina, escuchando los gemidos de placer de Blaze, no pudo evitar excitarse con ellos. Blaze arqueó su cuerpo pegándolo más al de Silver, la sensación de sentirlo dentro de ella era realmente satisfactoria, le fascinaba demasiado.

—S-Silver, por... por favor... apresúrate...—Blaze jadeaba desesperada, en espera a más.

Silver tomó de las nalgas a la felina y se sentó en la cama. Blaze jadeo al sentir como Silver la penetraba rápidamente, lo rodeó con las piernas y se pegó a él, acariciando su espalda y respirando el olor de su erizo amado. El calor fue aumentando gradualmente en la habitación. Ambos comenzaron a besarse desesperados. Silver introdujo todo su miembro y los fue sacando y metiendo a la vagina de Blaze.

—¡Silver! ¡Chaos! ¡Silver! ¡Más rápido! —Silver se esmero más en su acción, moviéndose con más velocidad en Blaze, su lengua fue lamiendo los senos de la lavando y mordiendo los pezones de vez en cuando, haciendo que los gemidos y gritos de Blaze se hicieran más intensos.

La felina tiró al erizo a la cama y comenzó a mover su cuerpo aún más rápido contra el de Silver, el plateado la tomó con fuerza del trasero y la fue alejando y atrayendo a ella.

—Blaze, yo... no soporto... me voy a... ahh... ¡Blaze! —apegó a la chica a él y jadeo con fuerza, Blaze le estaba besando y mordiendo el cuello, no soportaría más tanto, estaba al punto del éxtasis.

Sus cuerpos sudados dejaron de moverse. Silver recostó a Blaze a un lado de él y le acarició su mejilla con delicadeza. La lavanda cerró los ojos, estaba sonriente. Silver la cubrió con una de las sabanas, le besó la frente y la abrazó fuertemente. A los pocos minutos ambos terminaron profundamente dormidos. La luz de la Luna que se colaba por la ventana iluminó a ambos. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, no sería la única testigo de aquella "entrega de amor".

** . **

** FIN **

**.** **  
**


End file.
